


Told you we were Lost

by TheLawyersKeeper



Series: Ben Solo's Guide to Misadventures in Smuggling [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hypothermia, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Smuggler Ben Solo, Smuggler Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: "We are not lost!" Ben looked out the view screen again at the snowy wasteland. This clearly is not Tatooine.In fact, Ben's pretty confident they're on Csiss."I'm gunna ask for directions." Rey grabbed his wrist and shakes him in frustration."Benjamin Solo, I did not get us lost!" Ben laughed as BB-8 chirped at her.“Admit it, we’re lost”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Ben Solo's Guide to Misadventures in Smuggling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611718
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Told you we were Lost

"We are _not_ lost!" Ben looked out the view screen again at the snowy wasteland. This clearly is not Tatooine.

In fact, Ben's pretty confident they're on Csiss.

"I'm gunna ask for directions." Rey grabbed his wrist and shook him in frustration.

"Benjamin Solo, I did not get us lost!" Ben laughed as BB-8 chirped at her.

“Admit it, we’re lost” Ben quirked an eyebrow as Rey looked down at her coordinates before looking back at her fiancé who was smirking at her with his deep brown eyes.

“No Ben, we are _not_ lost!” Ben rolled his eyes, looking down at BB-8 as the droid beeped again incessantly.

“I know buddy, but she doesn’t listen to _me_ ” Rey glared at the smuggler’s back as he lowered the ramp of the Falcon, holstering his blaster.

“Stay here gorgeous, I’m gunna go check it out, see if I can’t find someone to ask for directions” Rey rolled her eyes and walked up to him, glancing down at frozen wasteland outside the ship. Living on Jakku she was familiar with wastelands.

But those were hot wastelands.

She pulled his parka tighter around him, looking out at the storm in concern. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and grabbed the protective goggles from the equipment locker.

“Take BB-8 with you, you don’t know what’s out there.” Her tone was calm, but her concern was evident and Ben shed his bravado, softening a little and pinching her chin, tilting her head up and winking at her.

“Hey, I’ll be fine. Two hours tops then we’ll be off this frozen rock and on the way to our buyer, then you and I-“ Ben snatched her around the waist playfully, tickling her lightly and causing Rey to cackle against his chest as she stumbled backwards.

“Are going to take a nice, _long_ , vacation and get married and have tons of great sex on New Alderaan” Rey grinned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, rising up on her tip-toes to kiss him softly.

“Just be careful” he nodded and pressed their foreheads together briefly.

“Promise. Keep the ship locked, if they’re not me or BB-8 they’re not getting on this ship – my dad will kill me if we get a scratch on her” Rey smiled, knowing he wasn’t talking about the ship and gently tangled a strand of hair in her fingers. The wind from the snow was blowing his hair lightly across his face and God she was stupidly in love with him.

“I will, see you soon” he kissed her again and smiled, popping on the goggles and wrapping the scarf around his lower face, pulling his hood up and turning to the little droid.

“Alright pal, let’s get this over with.” The droid beeped unhappily as the two walked down the ramp, Ben muttering under his breath about falling on his ass on the ice as the ramp clanged shut again. Rey immediately set the ship’s lock, shaking her head in fond exasperation.

Ben was just like his dad, brash, sarcastic, witty – and incredibly protective. So she knew that there was a very likely chance that he would check the logs to make sure she’d locked up like he said. She sighed heavily and walked into the common area, flopping onto the couch and opening up the coordinates again.

“Now, where _are_ we?”

* * *

Rey looked out the window in concern, it was beginning to get dark and there had been no word from Ben or BB-8 in hours. She hadn’t eaten yet, concern for her missing fiancé as the hours ticked by.

She uncurled herself from her place on the couch, wrapped up in one of Ben’s flannels as she walked up to the cockpit, opening up the communication line and biting her lip nervously. Rey isn’t a nervous person, rarely hesitant.

But Ben’s never been gone this long without radioing in, without letting her know he’s okay.

“Falcon to Solo, come in Solo, over” she squinted her gaze against the blinding snow, praying to see a familiar form stalking across the tundra.

But there’s nothing.

Rey pulled the flannel tighter around her body, breathing in his scent as she curled up into the pilot’s seat – Ben’s seat.

“Falcon to Solo, come in Solo. Falcon to BB-8, BB-8 are you there?” Rey wiped a frustrated tear from her eye.

_“Falcon to Solo, please come in”_ she can feel the stress and embarrassment in her chest.

She’d put the coordinates in wrong, that’s why they were lost.

She clung to the communicator and stared out at the storm, waiting to see the form of the man she loved over the horizon.

* * *

A loud clatter jerked Rey awake and she leapt forward out of the seat. She looked down at where she had dropped the communicator, just in time for it to start beeping with an incoming message.

“Ben! Ben where are you, all you alright!?” Rey was shocked as a series of panicked beeps echoed through the communicator. She scrambled to her feet and rushed towards the door, dropping the shields and lowering the ramp as the little droid rolled up. She dropped to her knees and inspected the freezing droid gently.

“BB-8. Where’s Ben?!” the droid chirped and Rey swallowed thickly.

“Bandits? There’s bandits here?” the two turned and looked out at the snow, the sunlight shining with the new day had calmed the raging snow storm. Rey looked out at the blinding snow and turned to BB-8.

“We’ve gotta find him. Do you remember how to get there?” BB-8 chirped and Rey smiled. She grabbed her parka and goggles, buttoning up Ben’s flannel over her body before layering up. She squared her shoulders, she hated the cold.

“Alright, let’s go”

* * *

By the time Rey got to the small town, she was freezing and exhausted, but determined.

“Excuse me? Did you see the man with this droid yesterday?” the Chiss man looked at her appraisingly and shrugged.

“Perhaps” Rey groaned, rolling her eyes as she caught his tone, she pulled out her wallet and dumped all her credits out.

“This is all I have, you get half now, half when you take me to him. I accept no other offer” she hoped she sounded as intimidating as her fiancé did when he offered ultimatums. But gaging the look on his face, she had held her own enough for him to agree.

“Fine, but I will not stay to help, I will only bring you there.” Rey double-checked for her blaster and nodded.

“Fine, deal. Take me to him.” The red-eyed alien nodded and jerked his head to the side, swiping up the half of the credits and going into the shop behind him.

“Follow me” she looked down at BB-8 and bit her lip as the droid backed up nervously.

“Come on, we have no choice.”

* * *

“This is as far as I’ll take you. The person you seek will be in the basement, I am unsure of the state you will find him in, keep your weapon close” Rey looked at him and smiled gratefully.

“Thank you” he extended his hand and she shook it, startled when he jerked away.

“I could care less, I want my other half of the payment” she growled and slapped the rest of her credits into his hand, sneering at him.

“Go on then, get out of here” the Chiss rolled his red-eyes and sauntered off, counting his credits as he walked away.

She looked at the warehouse and nodded to herself.

“Alright buddy, let’s go get our man huh?” BB-8 chirped at her and she laughed, unholstering her blaster and moving into the dark hallway.

She didn’t know what she was going to find down there.

She just hoped it was him.

* * *

Rey couldn’t contain the gasp when she finally turned the corner to the final room.

Ben was strapped to a chair, arms tied behind his back and ankles strapped to each chair leg. He had been stripped of his warmer clothes and he was shivering violently even though he appeared unconscious. Cuts and bruises littered his face and there was blood caked into his hair.

Rey felt sick.

She holstered her blaster and rushed to him, dropping to her knees next to him and grabbing his face tenderly.

“Ben, _Ben_ wake up baby” his eyes rolled in his head and he looked at her with a glazed expression.

His lips were blue.

“Rey…” she smiled and nodded as he blinked the haze from his eyes, clearly fighting to bring himself around as she began stripping her own layers, going immediately for her fiancé’s flannel and wrapping it around him.

“Yeah, yeah it’s me” he smirked, reopening his split lip as he looked at her like she was a goddamned angel.

“H-hey honey” she laughed and ran her hand over his hair, using the other to pull her switchblade out of her pocket, beginning to slice at his restraints.

She wondered in the back of her mind if when they’d taken him, they’d known that they’d kidnapped the true prince of New Alderaan.

But she mostly hoped they didn’t, because that would open up a whole other can of worms.

As the last restraint snapped open, he fell shakily into her embrace and Rey began to fully understand just how bad the situation was. She rubbed his back, clinging him to her in an attempt to warm him up, the injuries could be dealt with later, but there was no way she could get him back to the ship without his coat.

“I-I assume that B-BB-8 got home okay?” Rey nodded and peppered kisses across his icy face, feeling him smile against her skin like he always did.

“Yeah, we’re okay, we’re all okay. I’m gunna get you home, I just gotta find your coat – do you know where they took your clothes?” Ben mumbled, losing his grip on consciousness again and she shook him gently, causing him to groan into her neck.

“Come on baby, I know you’re cold, but I need you to work with me okay?” Ben groaned and nodded, his numb fingers subconsciously pulling her zipper up higher – keeping her warm. She kissed him slowly and pressed their foreheads together.

“Are you with me?” Ben nodded, and she could see how hard he was focusing on being present.

“Thank-you, now let’s go find your coat, hmm?”

* * *

To his credit, Ben was trying very hard to carry himself and function properly. But Rey could tell that she was losing him. He stumbled into the wall for the third time and Rey grabbed him gently.

“Hey – _hey_ , you with me?” Ben blinked a few times trying to regain focus, his teeth chattering like mad as he nodded.

“M’with y-you” she smiled and kissed him lightly, resting their foreheads together.

“Good, be with me” she could feel his shivers starting to abate, but he was still blue. She began to realize the severity of the situation and looked down at BB-8.

“BB-8, run a scan on Ben please” the droid chirped and turned to her to give a report. Hypothermia.

“Baby, when did they take your coat?” Ben shook his head as a knee buckled, trying to bring his focus back.

“Ben, focus. When did they take your coat?” Ben nodded and furrowed his brow.

“S-Sometime last night I th-think” Rey nodded, face steeling with determination.

“Well, let’s go get it back huh?” Ben smiled and nodded, allowing her to throw one arm around her shoulder as she dragged him into the next room.

Which was full of Chiss mafia.

“Oh shit” they all looked up, reaching for their blasters and Ben snickered sleepily.

“Hey fellas”

* * *

Rey was ninety-percent sure she was more bruise than person, and Ben was even worse.

But, she’d managed to get him his parka back and they were now halfway across the tundra towards the Falcon.

“There she is, home sweet home. BB-8, scoot on a head and open her up for us please” the little droid chirped and rushed forward.

Just as Ben’s legs entirely gave out.

“No! No, no. Come on darling let’s go, almost there” she looked over and panicked when she realized he was unconscious. She lowered him to the ground and cradled his head to her chest, slapping his face with a mitted hand.

“Ben, Ben baby wake up” she shook him violently and groaned as she swung him up over her shoulder, dragging him towards the ship as she yelled to the droid.

“BB-8! Get blankets and start hot water!” she turned to press her lips to the side of his head, kissing his temple.

“See that? Almost there, then we’ll get you all warmed up and be off to Tatooine” she tried to keep her voice light, ignoring the growing fear of losing him.

“Almost there” she dragged him into the ship and off to the sleeping quarters, throwing him down onto the bed and beginning to rip his clothes off him. Ben mumbled in frustration and began to sluggishly fight against her and she shushed him.

“I know – I know I just have to get you into fresh clothes alright?” Ben muttered and she kissed his forehead.

“I’m just gunna get us back on route, give me 5 minutes alright?” Ben mumbled in protest but fell back against the sheets, BB-8 keeping a watchful eye as she rushed up to the cockpit, praying that she could get them back out there as quickly as possible.

“Alright, jumping in three, two…”

* * *

Rey flinched as Ben’s icy fingers tucked up under her armpits, trying to wrap her naked form around him as tightly as possible.

She could feel him beginning to shudder again and she smiled into his long hair.

“Ben?”

“T-this is not T-Tatooine” Rey barked out a surprised laugh and looked down, watching the glazed eyes look up at her playfully. His body temperature was still far too low for her liking, but with the Falcon set to cruise and BB-8 keeping an eye out for rogue asteroids in the off chance she’d need to run back to the cockpit, she was pretty confident they’d be fine. She pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head again.

“You gunna tell me what happened?” Ben shrugged through his trembling and rested his head against her chest, trying to warm his body up faster.

“I w-went to shake someone’s hand and knocked a drink over the w-wrong person apparently – or they s-saw the Beskar in my b-belt” Rey rolled her eyes, of course her fiancé would completely forget about hiding the single most precious material next to kyber crystal before walking off into some unknown village.

“Were they Empire?” Ben shook his head, letting out a shuddering breath as she tucked the blankets tighter around his weak form.

“Nah, j-just assholes” she giggled and kissed his forehead, pulling back to look at him.

“You scared me” he smiled softly and nuzzled their noses together.

“M’sorry, d-didn’t expect this to happen” Rey smiled at him as he lay there shivering. She reached up and ran a hand through his hair, moving to cup his cheek tenderly.

“I know, and that’s the only reason I’m not livid right now” Ben snorted and yawned, exhaustion finally taking over his body under his lover’s watchful eye.

“If a-anyone gets to be livid sweeth-heart it’s me” Rey quirked an eyebrow and smiled against the crown of his head.

“Oh really _honey_? How so?” Ben wheezed out a laugh and wiggled his fingers under her armpit, tickling her lightly.

“Because, _darling_ , I told you we were lost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I recently stepped away from my main fandom, so I'm really excited to be here and work on my english writing more! I love comments, constructive critiques and PROMPTS!! Let me know what you all think!
> 
> Love you all!  
> <3TLK


End file.
